Moro's Magic
is the 45th chapter of Dragon Ball Super. Summary Having removed his cloak and ready to use his magic, Goku points out Moro's ability to absorb life energy, something he had recently attempted to do with Esca. Moro says that he will be using the same technique albeit with a different application. At the same time in space, Merus further explains to Jaco that Moro is able to use the energy that he steals from planets in his attacks. Moro summons a wave of energy upwards out of the ground from the very planet itself which catches Vegeta by surprise and makes him falter. Moro explains that the attack is not just from his power alone but also the planets with New Namek having exceptional energy itself. On the run, Vegeta takes to the air to escape but is then struck by several torrents of energy from behind that send him back to the ground. Vegeta charges at Moro who in response brings up another wave of energy in front of himself as a shield. When Goku offers to switch places with Vegeta, he is denied. Vegeta tells Moro that he'll soon reach his limit if he keeps using the same move but Moro tells him it has no limit as he can continue to use it until the planet itself has been extinguished. Vegeta admits that he is unable to capture him if he can't get close and he has no more power ups left. Vegeta asks Moro why he came to New Namek and that depending on what his goal is, they could maybe even be of some use to him. Moro mocks Vegeta but believes his cooperation could be useful so he complies and tells Vegeta that he desires the Namekian Dragon Balls. Moro asks Vegeta if he knows anything about them and when Vegeta says he is unaware of the details, Moro attempts to finish him off. Vegeta is able to fend off Moro who for the first time comes after him still using the power of the planet for his attacks. While being pushed back Vegeta asks Moro what his wish would be as he already possesses enough power but Moro says that he doesn't, as at the height of his power, Vegeta would have been nothing more than an insect and so he desires his full strength to be given back to him that he lost in his many years spent in confinement. Having tricked his goal out of him, Vegeta stops playing possum and powers up to Super Saiyan Blue. Surprised at his new level of power, Moro creates even more attacks to finish him off but Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan God SS Evolved to easily outmaneuver everything thrown at him and kicks Moro hard in the stomach which sends him crashing into the sea. Moro emerges from the water and Goku warns Vegeta of something strange going on. Cranberry believing Moro to be on the losing side of the battle attempts to leave the planet on his spaceship. Moro charges up an energy attack which grows more powerful as he steals energy away from the planet, Goku, Vegeta and the Namekians, causing them to grow faint. To Goku and Vegeta's surprise, Moro does not throw the attack but instead condenses it and eats it granting him another power up before spotting Cranberry's spaceship and using his Telekinesis to set it back down. Vegeta attempts to turn into a Super Saiyan Blue again but is unable too. Now much powerful than before and Vegeta the weaker, Moro quickly grabs him and throws him hard, telling him that he too was hiding his true intent. Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Jaco *Merus *Moori *Esca *Cranberry *Moro Locations *New Namek Transformations *Super Saiyan God *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan God SS Evolved Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan God SS Evolved/Base) vs. Moro Gallery Site Navigation es:Cap045 (DBS) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters